The present invention generally relates to combustion systems, and particularly relates to an electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter.
Electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniters are known in the art.
Igniters which contain a wire wound heater element in the venturi throat. This configuration exposes the heater wires to the high velocity stream of fuel during injection/ignition.
This action causes these wires to deteriorate over time, resulting in an open circuit.
Therefore, improvements are needed.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and igniter.
Generally described, the present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter apparatus, comprising a fuel injector, and a fuel igniter in series with the injector, to ignite fuel passing through the injector.
More particularly described, the present invention includes the use of in igniter which includes an internal bore with in internal ignition wire.
More particularly described, the present invention includes the use of in igniter which includes one or more internal bores with an external ignition wire.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved igniter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter which can be used with a variety of fuels.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter which has long lasting performance features.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved electromagnetic fuel ram-injector and improved igniter which bums efficiently.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.